


Series One shots

by Evak_Destiel



Category: Shameless (US), Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M, One Shot Collection, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 06:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14303112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evak_Destiel/pseuds/Evak_Destiel
Summary: Just one-shots you can please give suggestions as well





	Series One shots

Sterek Fluff/Angst  
It’s a normal day in Beacon Hills, the sun is shining and birds are flying but… for Stiles this is the most nerve racking day of his life even more than the day that he asked his boyfriend, Derek, to be his boyfriend. Do day was the day that Stiles would tell Derek that he loves him.

Stiles drives his Jeep to Derek’s loft, when he gets there he is even more nerves than he was before. Stiles walks in to the boulding walk all the way up, when he gets to the loft he carefully knocks on the door. Derek opens the door and has a shocked expression on his face, he was not expecting to see Stiles.  
“What are you doing here” Derek askes with a smile  
“I wanted to see you and I have something important to tell you” Stiles answers  
“Well I’m glad you want to see me and come on in and tell me what’s on your pretty little mind” Derek says with a bigger smile.

Stiles walks in to the loft and sits on the sofa, Derek comes right after and sits beside him. Stiles takes Derek’s hands in to his own and looks at the ground while shaking a little bit.  
“Are you okay?” Derek asks  
“Yeah, yeah… ehh… I’m just nervous” Stiles says  
“You don’t have to be nervous around me”  
“Well there's this thing that I really want to tell you”  
“Okay, what?”  
“Ehh… I… I… I love you”  
“Oh… ehh” 

Stiles doesn't wait for Derek to say something he already knows that he doesn't love him back. Stiles run the fastest he have ever run before to his car and jumps in and drive as far away as possible. He doesn't want to go home, he just wants to go as far as possible. Stiles starts crying and everything is blurry and all of the sudden he just sees black.

Derek’s phone rings  
He doesn’t pick up until he is conscious again after what Stiles had told him.  
D- Hello.  
Scott- Hey, it’s Scott.  
D-What do you want?  
S-Hey you have no right to be angry at me you hurt Stiles so much that he drove in to a tree and is now i surgery to take out glass from his body.  
D-Stiles is hurt… oh no it’s because I didn’t say “I love you” back.  
S-Just get your ass here and apologies.  
D- Yeah okay bye.  
S-Bye.

Derek gets so mad at himself for saying anything he didn’t say a word, why was he so stupid, of course he loves Stiles.

Derek gets to the hospital and run to Stiles room, when he sees it he looks in through the window and what he sees is stiles with bandages all over him. What’s worse is that it’s all his fault.

Stiles starts to wake up and look through his window and sees Derek that’s when he starts crying again. When Derek sees that Stiles is crying he runs in and hugs him, Stiles tries to push him away but Derek is to strong and holds a tight grip. Derek finally lets go of Stiles and sits on a chair close to the bed and takes Stiles hands in ti his own.  
"You don't love me... so why are you here" Stiles says  
"I do love you, Stiles... it's just..." Derek Says  
"Just what?" Stiles asks with a nervous frown  
"No one has ever said that to me and I got... Shocked" Derek answers  
"Why wouldn't anyone love you" Stiles says a little happier  
"I really love you and I feel so bad because this is my fault” Derek says with tears in his eyes  
"No, no this... this so not your fault I was stupid to not stay and wait for you to take it in" Stiles smiling at Derek  
"You are anything but stupid... just a little annoying sometimes" Derek says smiling  
"Funny...can you cuddle me now" Stilessays with a laugh  
"Of course" Derek says with relief

Derek goes under the covers with Stiles, while Stiles lays his head on his chest. Derek starts stroking Stiles hair until Stiles falls asleep smiling like an idiot. Derek falls asleep just a couple of minutes later.


End file.
